


In The Beginning

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Hoshi finally meet. (08/31/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Half an hour early." Hoshi Sato stretched, working the kinks out. She didn't have to rendezvous with the others at the shuttle until 1500 hours. She moved off to the rock outcropping partially up the nearby slope.

_Breathe in...hold...breathe out..._ Hoshi savored the fresh air after being cooped up in the Enterprise for three weeks. _Technology is great, but you can't beat Mother Nature_ she smiled to herself.

"Halloo!"

Hoshi nearly fell off the rock. "Grief, don't startle me like that!" she complained, sitting up. "...Sir" she amended, looking up and realizing it was Captain Archer.

"Sorry about that, Hoshi...." Archer trailed off as he gave her a hand up.

"It's ok." She took a deep breath and looked around happily. "This is wonderful. Being outdoors, right in the middle of all this living greenery."

"Missing Brazil?" Archer smiled as Hoshi wrinkled her nose at him. "We need to be getting back. Don't want to miss our ride."

"Like they would leave without you!" Hoshi snorted as they moved out. "Sir," she amended.

"We've known each other too long for you to be so formal in private, Hoshi," he replied as they crested a hill.

"Hey ya'll, where've ya been?" Hoshi looked up quickly as she heard the slow Texas drawl. She met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"What's the matter, Trip, didn't think your captain could find his own way back?" Archer laughed.

"Well...there was that Academy expedition into the Amazon where you got all turned around, and only 100 feet from base camp." Trip grinned. "Besides, looks like you did have to find someone to help you back." Trip turned to look at Hoshi. Hoshi's knees decided they weren't too interested in holding her up anymore.

"I'm never going to live that down." Archer muttered. He looked at his two officers who were just looking at each other. "I forgot you haven't met. You've been holed up in Engineering ever since we left Earth. Commander Charles Tucker the 3rd, Chief Engineer, may I introduce Ensign Hoshi Sato, Communications Officer."

"Pleased t' meet you." Trip smiled at Hoshi, shaking her hand.

At Trip's touch Hoshi's knees definitely didn't want to work anymore. His hand was large, warm, and slightly rough. Hoshi couldn't decide whether to look at Trip's eyes or his hand holding hers. Trip hadn't let go of her hand, and was just staring at it. Hoshi felt a tingly warmth moving from her hand up her arm.

"Come on, Trip, don't want to miss the shuttle," Archer clapped Trip on the shoulder, which brought Trip out of his reverie.

"Yeah, like they would leave without you," Trip muttered as he shook himself.

Archer laughed. "That's what Hoshi said. Great minds think alike!" He strode off smiling; he hadn't missed the way Trip was acting.

"Or fools never differ," Hoshi said under her breath.

Trip looked at her with a smile. "Which one are we?" he asked as they moved toward the shuttle.

_I don't know about you, but I'm definitely feeling the fool_ she thought as she looked at his athletic form striding slightly ahead of her. Broad shoulders, slim hips, tight...Hoshi stopped her thoughts from wandering any lower.

Hoshi and Trip took the last two seats in the shuttle. She noticed Mayweather was the pilot. _I hope he doesn't crash this time_ she thought, looking out the window for a last glimpse of the planet. _That wasn't very nice_ she said to herself. _No, it wasn't_ she answered back with a little grin, _but..._

"Nice planet," Trip said, his drawl sending shivers down her spine. Hoshi turned to look at him and found his face just inches from her own, leaning in so she could hear him over the engines. "Communications, huh? Got the Klingon language memorized yet?" He grinned saucily.

Hoshi got lost in the color of his eyes. _The ocean, off the Bahaman islands. Or the Morning Glory that goes on Mom's porch..._ Hoshi came to as Trip cocked his head waiting for her answer.

"Oh yes," she said, "It's really a fascinating language, mostly gutturals and..." Hoshi was about to launch into a more technical description of the language when she realized it was an engineer sitting next to her. She laughed and smiled. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"That's ok, a little enthusiasm never hurt anyone," Trip laughed with her. "Or even a lot of enthusiasm," he continued, grinning at her, still close even though the engines weren't as loud anymore.

_Is he flirting with me?_ thought Hoshi. The warmth in her belly grew.

The shuttle docked and everyone gathered up their equipment to disembark. _Talk to him! Ask him if he wants to go to the movie tonight! Don't let him just leave! Say something!_ Hoshi thought furiously.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry after all that fresh air. Join me for dinner?" Trip casually asked as he helped Hoshi out of the shuttle. Her startled gaze met his smiling one as they left the hangar deck.

"Sure." Hoshi hoped she hadn't answered too quickly. "Let me go clean up. Say an hour?"

"I'll come pick you up. No uniform, we're off duty." Trip said as he walked backwards away from her.

"See you then." Once out of sight, Hoshi took off for her cabin at a quick walk.


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I doing?" Trip asked himself an hour later walking down the corridor as he went to pick up Hoshi. "She isn't my type at all. Not like Mary Sousa." He passed the long, leggy blonde Lieutenant (j.g.) he went out with sporadically; she was chatting with three other crewmen in the corridor. Mary gave him a smoldering, flirtatious glance as he looked at her, not missing a beat in her conversation.

Trip thought of Hoshi. _Definetly not my type_ he admitted, _she's shorter than Mary, and slimmer...And her hair is black, not blond, and longer..._

Trip found out that he didn't want to compare the two women any more. He always thought that he preferred Mary's type, but Trip had to admit, even if only to himself, that he couldn't get that enthused about Mary. Something there was just...off. She was ok as a friend, he supposed, but as a lover? Definitely not. Trip was surprised by the intensity and conviction of his decision.

He stopped in front of Hoshi's door, taking a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm nervous. What the hell do I have to be nervous about? It's just dinner. Not a date._ He smoothed his shirt, ran fingers through his hair. _Just knock already._

Hoshi answered the door, smiling up at Trip. _Oh good, she's in jeans too...her blouse almost matches the color of her eyes..._ he got lost in her eyes again, as he had in the shuttle. Trip swallowed.

"Ready?" asked Hoshi.

"What? Oh, sure are, darlin'." Trip put on a heavy drawl to cover his awkwardness.

"Goof," Hoshi replied good-naturedly as she came out.

"Were you just sight seeing on the planet, or did you have something specific to do down there?" she asked as they started off.

"Just sight seeing," answered Trip. "The engines were fine, I had run as many diagnostics and drills as I could, so I started shore leave for the department. I took the last rotation."

As they walked along, his hand kept brushing hers. Hoshi didn't move away, so neither did he. Each touch sent more warmth flooding through his arm.

_I feel like I'm in high school again_ Trip thought frustratingly. _Get a hold of yourself. It's not like you've never been around women before._ He mentally sighed. *Oh, you've been around/with/over/under lots of women before* he answered himself, _just not this one_ Trip kept sneaking sideways glances at Hoshi as they walked to the mess corridor. She saw it once and smiled at him.

"You wore your hair down," he blurted. She frowned and absent-mindedly brought her hand up half way to her hair, as if to smooth it.

"We _are_ off-duty, Commander." Trip saw a little line from between her eyebrows and sensed her slight withdrawal. He felt like a fool.

"No, I mean, it's nice. Up it was nice, but down it's nice too." _Doofus_ he finished to himself.

Hoshi smiled at him. "Thanks." Trip looked at her beautiful, artless smile, felt the warmth move to his stomach, and grinned back at her.

"What's for dinner? I hope its pot roast," Hoshi asked as they got in line, trying to look around the crewman in front of them. "I'm not sure," said Trip, somehow pleased that she actually ate. Mary always picked at her salad whenever they had dinner together.

"Evening Trip, not eating at the Captain's table tonight?" Archer said as he came up to them.

"Umm, no Cap'n, I was having dinner with Hoshi." Trip gave him a look, hoping that Archer could tell Trip didn't want the Captain to invite both of them to eat.

"Ok, kids, have fun." Archer moved off to speak with Reed.

"Oh, good, it _is_ pot roast." Hoshi smiled and Trip found himself happy for her sake. _Sap_ he thought.

Once they sat down and started eating, Trip didn't know what to say. With Mary, they each talked about themselves, and Trip now realized it was without any interest in what the other was saying. He found he was interested in what Hoshi was saying though.   
He realized Hoshi was still talking. "I can guess that you're from the Southern US by the accent," she smiled. What else is there about you?"

"You're right about the accent," he said. "I'm from Texas. I..."

Trip broke off as Mary Sousa walked over. "Trip," she said leaning toward him and putting her hand on his arm. "I can't make our date Friday night, do you mind if we change it?"

Mary seemed sincerity itself, but Trip couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling she now gave him. While it was true they sometimes went out on Fridays, he didn't remember making plans for this specific Friday.

"That's ok, Mary, I don't mind." Trip was brusque in his reply.

"What about this coming Tuesday? Since you have it off." Mary smiled at Trip, ignoring Hoshi.

"I'm not sure of my schedule, Mary, I'll have to get back to you." He turned back to Hoshi, dismissing Mary.

"See you later." Mary trailed her finger over the top of Trip's ear as she left, glancing at Hoshi.

"Lieutenant Sousa seems to be a nice person." Hoshi said as she watched Mary sit down with a group of crewmen.

"Do you know her?" asked Trip, hoping Hoshi hadn't read too much into that little exchange.

"I've met her a few times. I think she teaches a few of recreational classes, martial arts, cooking, etc. Everyone seems to like her. Especially the men." Hoshi finished, looking thoughtful. "She's very beautiful."

"I suppose, if you like that type." Trip didn't look at the table where Mary and her court were gathered.

Hoshi chuckled at him. "And you don't? I thought svelte, buxom blondes with less than 2% body fat and legs up to their chin were every man's type," giving him a teasing look.

"Not this guy's," Trip said, looking straight into her eyes. He thought she blushed slightly as she continued eating. Trip hoped he got his point across. Trip looked down and realized he fished eating. He hadn't even noticed what he ate. "Are you done?" he asked Hoshi.

'Yep. Let me grab a cookie." They returned their plates and headed out the door. "Oooooooo. I'm beat. Walking around planet-side all day is a lot different then working out in the gym." Hoshi rolled her shoulders as they walked along.

"Did you want to go to bed?" Tip asked, as the inadvertent phrasing of the innocent question raised his heart rate. Hoshi seemed to collect herself and replied, "No...I could use a walk. Were you tired?"

"I wasn't working all day," he laughed. "Let's walk then."


	3. Chapter 3

They eventually made their way around the ship, ending up in front of Engineering. Trip gave Hoshi a wry grin.

"I guess my footsteps always lead me here."

She laughed. "That's sweet," she teased. "I've never been in Engineering, will you give me a tour?"

"Really? I'd love to." Trip escorted her through the door.

"Don't worry, Commander, I won't touch anything without your permission," Hoshi said as she smiled at him. Trip just stared at her stupidly as her smile lit up her face again.

_Get it together, Trip! How old are you supposed to be?_ Trip gathered his thoughts and stared to show her Engineering.

They passed by environmental controls, shield modulators, and other engineering marvels essential to the running of a starship. Halfway through they heard a loud pop.

"What was that?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm not sure..." Trip walked over to a panel where smoke was seeping through.

"Ensign Bedwell!" Trip yelled out, looking for the crewman.

A young ensign ran over with a toolbox. "Ensign Bedwell is out with the 'flu, sir," he said. "Since it's gamma shift Lieutenant Commander Ferentinos decided we could all cover for him."

"Ok, Negrey, I'll handle this problem, you get back to your station." Trip took the toolbox from the ensign.

"Yes, sir." Hoshi watched as Negrey trotted back to his post.

Trip took a socket wrench out of the box and started to take off the panel. The smoke had stopped, but there were still popping sounds coming from behind the panel. Trip finally got it off, waved the residual smoke aside, and tried to see through the sparks.

"Negrey!" Hoshi took a step back as Trip shouted for the Ensign.

"Sir?" came the reply.

"Turn off the power to grid 12-B-7!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The sparks stopped as the lights on the grid turned dark.

"Am I in the way? Do you want me to go?" Hoshi touched Trip on the shoulder.

Trip grinned at her. "Not at all, darlin'. You can make yourself useful. Here, hold this." He gave her a heavy-duty flashlight.

"Oof, that's a big one!" Hoshi laughed as she took it from him. Trip noticed the way her hands wrapped around the shaft of the flashlight and swallowed hard.

"That's us all over." Trip stuck his head in the wall and started pulling out circuits. After a few tries he pulled out a blackened one. "Here's the little devil. We'll just have to replace this and we're back in business."

Trip went over to a cabinet set in the wall and took out a plastic-wrapped circuit board. Kneeling down in front of the grid, he popped it back in.

"Ok, Negrey, fire her up!" The grid came to life as power was restored. Trip watched it for a moment, a pleased smile on his face as he put back the panel.

"That diagnostic test I ran while we were at the planet should have caught this," mumbled Trip to himself, looking at what went wrong with the panel.

Trip remembered Hoshi. "Oh, sorry." She smiled.

"That's ok, I understand about getting involved in your work. Do you have time to finish the tour?"

"Let me clean this up and I'll show you the warp core." Trip was somehow pleased Hoshi wanted to go on with the tour. He had once brought Mary here, and she seemed interested, but in hindsight Trip realized she was just humoring him.

They finally ended up at the warp core. "This is what drives the Enterprise with a matter/anti-matter mix. What actually happens is that...."

"That's ok, Trip, I wouldn't understand half of it anyway." Hoshi smiled and looked around. "This place is neat."

"NEAT?!?! All you can say is NEAT? It's the most advanced propulsion system we've ever had! It's a work of art!" Trip looked at her in disbelief. She just casually dismissed it as 'neat'.

"Trip!" Hoshi put her hands on his arms. "It's wonderful and marvelous and a work of art, *and it's neat! I'm sorry if it seemed I wasn't appreciative. I am in awe of the knowledge it took to create this, and of the knowledge it takes to keep it running. My head is swimming with all the information you've told me."

Trip sighed and hugged her. "No, I'm sorry. I feel like it's my baby sometimes. Love me, love my warp core." He leaned back, and his stomach did a flop to see her in his arms, gazing up at him with a smile. He couldn't help it. Trip lightly kissed her, but quickly, before he could change his mind. The touch of her lips made him dizzy. He dropped his arms and stepped back.

"It's getting late. I should take you back." Trip took her arm and led Hoshi out of Engineering.

Trip and Hoshi were both quiet as they walked back to her room. _I hope I haven't totally screwed things up_ he though glumly. Too soon they were in front of Hoshi's door.

"Trip..." Hoshi paused, keying in her code. Turning to him, she smiled up into his eyes. "I had a lovely time, really. Thanks for inviting me to dinner." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were soft and she smelled of jasmine. Trip closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could feel Hoshi's breasts pressed against his arm, her hip against his growing erection. His whole body felt on fire.

"Good night, Trip." Hoshi said softly.

"G'night, Hoshi." Trip replied hoarsely.

Right before the door closed Trip blurted out "Have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Hoshi looked up, startled. "Sure. Meet you in the mess hall at 1200 hours?"

Trip grinned. "See you there."

Hoshi slipped into her cabin, and the door closed. Trip stood there awhile with that goofy grin still on his face. He finally moved after a few crewmembers passed by him, the men with puzzled looks on their faces, the women with knowing smiles.

Trip unlocked his door, still in a happy daze, and started stripping for a shower. Closing his eyes, he imagined it was Hoshi taking his clothes off. He could see her before him, with her brown eyes and beautiful smile, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it back off his shoulders. Trip somehow removed his shirt, almost feeling Hoshi's hands sliding up his chest. In his mind, she undid his button fly, pulling his jeans past his waist and down his legs. Quickly he took off his boxers, the band getting caught on his swollen cock.

_Gawd Almighty_ He gasped as the friction sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body. _I can't believe the way I feel. Hoshi's funny, witty, sexy...oh yes, definitely sexy..._

Trip stepped into the shower and let the warm water pour over his body. He took the soap and lathered up, then wrapped his hand around himself. Even that slight touch nearly brought him to his knees. Leaning back, he groaned as his hand started moving up and down his cock. He imagined Hoshi there in the shower with him, her naked body pressed up against his; water running in sheets down their bodies as he kissed her, his hands cupping her bottom as he pulled her closer into him. In his mind, Trip's hand moved up to Hoshi's hip, then her waist, reaching her breast and using his thumb to tease her nipple into a hard nub. Hoshi moaned against his mouth, and took his cock in her hand. Trip cried out as that image pushed him over the edge, semen mixing in with the soap on his hand.

Trip let his breath out as the rush of his orgasm faded. He rinsed off, avoiding his still sensitive cock. _That was a hell of a thing_ he thought as he toweled himself dry. _I've never been able to get off that fast, especially just with me, myself, and the girl in my mind._

Trip sighed and thought of Hoshi. He had never felt so intensely about a woman so quickly before. He was scared, he realized. Scared that he felt so deeply for Hoshi, scared that she didn't feel the same way, and scared that she did.

Jumbled thoughts ran through his head. _I have to take this slow. Let her know I like her, but not rush into anything. I'm lost. How do I do this?_ Trip sighed again. He knew how to handle girls like Mary Sousa, but he never dated anyone as artless as Hoshi Sato.

_At least I'm seeing her tomorrow_ , Trip smiled to himself. He climbed to bed, throwing his arm and leg over the extra pillow. He tightened his arm around the pillow, imagining it was Hoshi sleeping next to him.

Trip smiled and drifted off to sleep, the smell of Hoshi's perfume still in his nose, visions of her still in his mind.

In her room, Hoshi was also asleep, with the same smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshi came to suddenly, fragments of the dream she had of Trip still in her mind. She couldn't remember specifics, but it had to have been good, she was still tingling all over from the orgasm that woke her up. _That hasn't happened in long while_ Hoshi thought as she climbed out of bed.

Peeling off her pajamas, Hoshi walked into the bathroom and grinned at her reflection in the mirror. _You liiike Trip_ she teased herself in a sing song voice. _So what?_ she answered back. _Nothing_ the first voice replied. _I liiike Trip_ she continued, a giggle escaping. Thinking about him brought back wispy memories of her dream, something about a fireplace, a fur rug, and Trip naked on it. She almost laughed aloud at the image and hugged herself. _A fireplace and a fur rug? I knew I was corny, but really!_

The vision of Trip naked, on a fur rug or not, fed the flames of the fire banked in her belly. Hoshi leaned against the wall and thought about Trip as her hand moved lower.

_He likes me, I know it._ she began. _I wondered what he did last night when he got back to his room. I could feel him against my hip last night..._ Hoshi's right hand went between her legs as the other cupped her breast.

_I wonder if he did this too. I wonder if he stroked himself, thinking of me. I wonder where he did it. In bed? In the shower?_ Hoshi eyes opened slightly, looking at the shower. She imagined Trip in his, standing in the spray. _Oh, yes, definitely in the shower_ Continuing this train of thought, she saw Trip stroking his cock, calling her name. It didn't take long for Hoshi to reach another orgasm, her fingers rubbing her sensitive spots. She opened her eyes to see Trip reach his climax the same time she did.

_Whew, what a rush!_ Hoshi hopped in for a quick shower, then got into her uniform. _I hope he feel something for me._ she thought. _I'd hate to make a fool of myself._

Hoshi ran through the mess corridor to grab a bagel and a banana. Laughing at the breakfast she had chosen, Hoshi hoped she could get her mind out of the gutter to do her work that morning. T'Pol wanted the preliminary report on the Klingon language by 1400 hours.

A few hours later T'Pol walked over to her station. "How is your work progressing?"

Hoshi looked up. "Fine, thank you. It's a fascinating language."

T'Pol's eyebrow went up. "Indeed. Do you not go to lunch at 1200 hours?" She looked at the clock.

"Good grief! I'm late!" Hoshi quickly closed the files she had been working on as T'Pol gazed at her. "I'm meeting Trip for lunch. I hope he doesn't think I blew him off..." she muttered half to T'Pol and half to herself.

"Commander Tucker?" T'Pol asked. "Are you romantically involved with him? I was under the impression that he was dating Lieutenant Mary Sousa."

"As to the involved part, I'm not sure yet. As to the Mary Sousa bit, he told me she wasn't his type." Hoshi smoothed her hair back. "If you will excuse me, Sub-Commander." Hoshi walked out the door.

"Of course." T'Pol's eyebrow went back up.

Hoshi ran through the corridors, muttering "Please be there, please be there..." As she got closer to the mess corridor she slowed to a brisk walk. Trip was up ahead, with Mary.

"Hi Trip, sorry I'm late, I got caught up with Klingon syntax." Hoshi gave Trip a smile.

Before Trip could say anything, Mary cut in. "Oh that's ok...Hoshi, is it? I was keeping Trip company while he waited. We were remembering old times." She gave Trip her own kind of smile.

Trip gave Mary an exasperated look. "We'll see you later Mary," as he steered Hoshi into the mess corridor. "Much later." he mumbled under his breath. Hoshi felt warm all over from a combination of his hand on her back and those words. She couldn't help but feel that Mary was a rival, and couldn't help but compare herself to Mary.

_Well at least I'm here with Trip and she's out in the corridor_ Hoshi thought happily.

Once they had gotten their food, Trip guided Hoshi to a table for two in a corner. _Better and better_ she thought.

"How's your day been?" Trip asked as they sat down.

"Ok." Hoshi replied as she dug into her Lo Mien. She discovered she was very hungry.

"I totally lost track of the time. If T'Pol hadn't come over I might be there still." She grinned at him.

"Naw, I would have come looking for you." Trip grinned back. Hoshi glowed.

"Last time we ate, you were going to tell me about yourself. We had established that you're from Texas before we got interrupted."

"Oh yeah. Well..." Trip gathered his thoughts. "I was born and raised in Texas, and went to Texas Tech for my bachelors in Engineering, then to Cal Tech and MIT for my advanced degrees. I was accepted at Starfleet Academy in the mean time and spent the next few years absorbin' all I could about warp engines from the Vulcans. Mostly the practical stuff but some theory. After graduatin', I assigned to the engineering sections of various spaceships, until the Cap'n chose me for the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise." Trip took a bite of his chicken.

"That's it?" Hoshi stuck her tongue out at him. "Any sisters? Brothers? Parents? Aunts, uncles? What part of Texas are you from? Any pets? Did you play sports in high school?"

Trip looked at her. "Nosy, aren't you?"

Hoshi blinked and sat back. Suddenly her Lo Mien didn't taste so good any more. "I'm sorry," she said slowly. "I didn't mean to pry." She put her chopsticks down and took a drink of water.

"Hoshi. Darlin." Trip took her hand in his own. "Look at me." Hoshi brought her head up to meet those beautiful blue eyes.

"I was teasing, sweetheart." He smiled. "You can ask me anything you want." Hoshi smiled and squeezed his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Half way across the room Liz saw them sitting close, holding hands, and smiled to herself. Two tables over Mary saw the same thing, and frowned.

"Let's see." Trip thought a moment, still holding her hand. That and the endearments made Hoshi giddy.

"I was born in Lubbock, Texas, but we moved to Florida when I was ten for my Dad's work. I have an older sister Caroline, that never let me forget it, and a younger brother Sam, that I alternated between beating up and letting him tag along. I had a dog named Blue, and one named Daisy. Not very original names, I know." Trip gave her a grin.

"Football is still the end all and be all in Florida, especially the high schools, but my father was a star running back when he was in school, and I didn't want to play in his shadow. I ran cross country and wrestled both in high school and at Texas Tech, but just did cross country at the Academy."

"Anything else?" Trip raised his eyebrow as he went back to his chicken.

"Not yet, but I'll think of something," Hoshi teased as she too went back to her food. "When I think of Texas, I imagine heat, and dust, and everything is flat. Is Lubbock like that?"

"Sometimes it can be hot, and it is flat, but not dusty. It's rather green, actually. What about yourself? You can't leave me hanging."

"Alright. The life and times of Ensign Hoshi Sato...I was born and raised in Japan, with my younger brother Hirohito and younger sister Megumi. Mom and Dad were scientists, working long hours, and I helped my grandmother take care of the kids. I suppose that's why I'm so bossy." Hoshi gave him a cheeky grin.

"My schooling was erratic, being a prodigy and all, and I was teaching in Brazil when Jon shanghaied me. Anything else?"

"Not yet, but I'll think of something." Trip said, and they both laughed. "If you're done, I'll walk you back to the bridge."

"Sure, thanks." Trip gathered up the plates and disposed of them. As they walked out the door, both Liz and Mary watched them go.

"Travis!" Liz hissed to her lunch mate. "Travis!" she hissed again and smacked him.

"What'd you hit me for?" Travis complained as he tore his eyes from Mary.

"Honestly, I don't know what you men and half the women see in that...person." Liz looked at Mary dismissively.

Travis stared at her. "She's kind, beautiful, talented, sings like an angel, she's...she's...wonderful!"

Liz sniffed. "Hmph. I don't trust her."

Now Travis really looked at her like she was nuts. "You're crazy." he muttered. "What'd you hit me for anyway?"

"Did you see the way that Trip and Hoshi were sitting together? Holding each other's hand, talking softly, I think they're a couple!!" Liz beamed.

"If you say so, I didn't notice anything." Travis replied, his gaze sliding back over to Mary.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't, you...man," she finished, sounding very exasperated. "I have to find somebody else to gossip with," she muttered looking around the mess corridor.

Down the corridor Hoshi and Trip walked in companionable silence. Hoshi started humming a tune, then turned to Trip. "Some crewmembers have started a jazz group, and are giving a concert two weeks from Saturday. Would you like to go?"

"Improvisational?"

"I don't know..." Hoshi said, looking at him obliquely. "Do you not like improv jazz?"

"I have other favorites." Trip diplomatically skirted the question.

Hoshi laughed. "Don't worry, I can't stand improv jazz myself. Too busy, and it gives me a headache. This won't be improv."

"Good. I'd like to go."

"Shall I pick you up at 1830 hours? It isn't casual, by the way. Is that all right?"

"Sounds great." They walked to the lift for the bridge.

"I have to get back to Engineering, I'll see you later." Trip kissed her on the nose and walked out.

"Bye," she belated called after him, happy with the universe and everything in it.

Hoshi continued humming under her breath. That good feeling buoyed her up enough that she flew through her work, the end of her shift coming quickly. Hoshi stretched.

_I go from a strenuous workout planetside, to a sedentary day in the office. Not good for the body. I think I'll go to the gym and work off some extra...tension_

Hoshi closed up shop, sending the preliminary report on the plants to T'Pol's workstation. She stopped by her cabin to change into her gym clothes, still humming her tune.

Liz saw Hoshi come in the gym, and eventually worked her way over to where she was. "Hey, Hoshi, how's it going?" Liz casually asked while doing her reps.

"What? Oh, hi Liz. Ok, I guess." Liz saw the little glow Hoshi was wearing.

_Just ok, huh? My foot._ Liz thought.

Just as casually she asked Hoshi, "Have you heard about the jazz concert in two weeks? Are you going to take anyone?"

Hoshi looked a little wary. "I heard about it. I might bring someone. Are you going too?"

"I'm going to ask Travis if he wants to go, if I can get his attention away from Mary Sousa." Liz grumped.

Hoshi smiled. "You don't like her either?"

"No, I don't trust her. She's so...perfect. I don't know. She just rubs me the wrong way. Hey, why don't we double date?" Liz smirked to herself.

"I have to check, but I think so." Hoshi said slowly.

"Great. Ok, I have to ask, what are you wearing?" Liz giggled.

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl. I don't know. I don't have much."

"Let's take a look when we're done. Maybe I can help." Liz was determined to have Hoshi knock Trip's socks off, if she hadn't already.


	6. Chapter 6

Trip looked in the mirror. He hoped that his outfit was all right for a jazz concert. He had to borrow the vest from Jonathan; Trip didn't go places he needed to wear clothes like this. Black shoes, black trousers, black shirt, black tie. The vest was a deep blue brocade with silver highlights. Trip tugged on the vest. He didn't know these had come back into fashion. He remembered his dad wearing a similar version 20 years ago. "Everything old is new," he muttered.

The door chime alerted him that Hoshi had arrived. Trip took a deep breath and said, "Come in!"

The door opened and Hoshi stood silhouetted in the hall. As she entered the room, the light fell upon her face and dress. Trip stared at her, taking another deep breath and fell in love with her all over again.

Hoshi wore a cocktail dress of silver, which wrapped around her like a lover. _Like I want to_ ran through Trip's mind. It was cut low enough to show off the slope of her breasts, nipped in to caress her waist, then flared out over her hips and legs. Her hair was a mass of loose waves flowing partially down her back, her feet clad in black high-heeled sandals. Trip liked the effect the heels gave her; they brought her mouth up closer to his and made her arch her back to keep her balance. Hoshi moved into the room, coming to stand next to Trip. *Jasmine, and something spicy * he thought as he breathed her in.

"Are you ready?" Hoshi put her hand on his arm, bringing him out of his trance. Trip cleared his throat.

"Sure are, darlin'." His nervousness made his drawl thick as molasses.

Hoshi smiled at him as they left the cabin. "I think this is the first 'dress up' event we've had on the Enterprise," she said, noticing other crewmembers walking to the mess corridor. "It's fun to see everyone this way."

"Umm...yes, it is." Trip couldn't keep his eyes off the swell of Hoshi's breasts.

"I hope you still don't mind that we are sitting with Liz and Travis," Hoshi looked at him with concern in her eyes as they stopped outside Hoshi's cabin.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind," he reassured her as he rang the door chime.

Liz must have been waiting for them right inside the door, it opened so fast. "Ready? Let's go!" Travis grinned good-naturedly as Liz pulled him out and stared walking down the corridor.

The mess hall was transformed into a quite credible bistro. Trip and Hoshi joined Liz and Travis at a small table. Voices quieted as Captain Archer stepped up to the stage and raised his hands.

"I want to thank you all for coming, and hope that this is just the beginning of regular concerts here on the Enterprise. Either from the Stellar Quartet," he gestured to the four musicians behind him, "or any other groups that form. And now for the evening's entertainment." Archer left the stage to a smattering of applause.

As the saxophone and snare began to play, Trip leaned back. The chairs were rather close together to accommodate everyone, and he laid his arm across the back of Hoshi's to get more comfortable. She snuggled in under his arm.

Trip forced himself to breathe slowly. His hand partially rested against her shoulder, it felt like silk under his calluses.

As he listened to the music, his mind wandered over the past two weeks he had spent with the woman next to him. They had eaten at least once a day with each other, talking about their similarities and differences. She found out he was a voracious reader, something he didn't like to be well known, and they spent hours in the ship's small library. He got her interested in running, she introduced him to tai chi. She wouldn't touch his tripe however, and he refused to learn how to play bridge. They had an argument over what he considered to be her excessive fear of space travel and what she regarded as his flippant attitude about the subject, but they came out of it with a better understanding of the opposite viewpoint.

And, of course, there was the erotic side to the relationship. He certainly couldn't forget that. The tantalizing glimpse of cleavage when she wore that v-necked sweater, the swell of her hip below the waist of her uniform, the long expanse of leg her gym shorts showed. He couldn't count the number of times he had to bring himself back from some fantasy of the both of them on a deserted planet. The sensuous sight of her hands shuffling and dealing cards, the way her tongue would peak out from between her lips as she concentrated, watching her liquid movements as they practiced tai chi; all these normal activities were enough to send him into a daze. This last week Trip had to masturbate at least once a day to keep from betraying himself when he was with her.

It was his dreams though, that really unsettled him. Trip saw Hoshi in his childhood home, in his mother's place, with a gaggle of children around her skirts. Their children. He was his father coming home to Hoshi. This scared him the most. Not the obvious sexual desire/physical attraction he had for Hoshi; that he could handle. Would handle. It was the perfect contentment he felt when he was in her presence that frightened him.

_I have to talk to someone about this. Help me figure out what's goin' on. Well, that's what the Cap'n is there for_ he figured. _And at least he'll keep it quiet_

Trip had seen Jon in the corridor, and pulled him aside. "Are you busy tonight, Cap'n? I need to talk to you 'bout something." Trip couldn't quite meet Jon's eyes.

"Is this about Hoshi?" Jon pretended not to notice Trip's discomfort.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Trip looked miserable.

"Only to your friends. Come see me at 2000 hours." Jon clapped Trip on the shoulder. "Don't worry Trip, no-one's ever died from it." Trip gave Jon a puzzled look as the Captain walked away, whistling a slightly familiar tune.

Trip didn't feel any better as he entered Jon's cabin later that night.

"So what seems to be the trouble?" Jon was tossing squares of cheddar cheese into the air for Porthos to catch.

"You know you're going to make him sick with all that cheese." Trip couldn't seem to come to the real reason he was there. "My dog Blue once got into a block of cheddar; ate the whole damn thing. Gave him gas for a week, not to mention the work it did on other outputs."

Jon looked up at Trip, noticing his distraction. "Thanks for the warning. Sit down. Do you want anything?"

Trip shook his head slowly, wandered around the cramped room, then sat down. "I find myself...lost. I don't know what to do about...certain feelings I have for Hoshi." Trip avoided Jon's eyes as he scratched Porthos' belly. The dog's tail beat a tattoo on the deck.

"Tell me about it. All of it." Jon crossed his arms and sat back.

Trip sighed, then sat back himself, looking at the stars out the porthole, still not able to meet Jon's eyes.

"I need someone to tell me what I'm feeling. I need someone to say 'It's nothing!'."

Jon looked at him. "You know it's not nothing, Trip. You know how you feel. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

"I can't feel this way, Jon, I *can't." Trip leaved forward and put his head in his hands.

Jon laughed. "We don't get to chose, Trip, it just happens. Why are you so reluctant?"

"...I'm scared."

"Sure you are, Trip, love does that to people." Trip sucked in his breath when Jon said love. "You're scared she will reject you, you're scared you'll get hurt. Love leaves you vulnerable to that. But on the other side of the coin, love opens the door to joy and happiness."

Jon leaned forward and grasped Trip's shoulder. "You already know all this Trip, you have to figure this out for yourself."

"Go sleep on it. And be willing to take the risk. Hoshi is a fine person, I think she will be perfect for you." Jon pulled Trip up and pushed him out the door.

Now three days later, sitting listening to jazz with Hoshi snuggled close to him, Trip realized that he did love her, and he had to let her know. _Tonight. I'll do it tonight_ He felt a frisson of fear, but close behind was a warm glow that what he was going to do was the right thing, no matter what happened. Trip gave her a hug, and she showed him that beautiful smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Trip had his arm around Hoshi's shoulders as they walked back to his cabin, and her arm was around his waist. _He smells so good; sandalwood, and what else? I don't care, I love it_

_This whole night had been wonderful_ Hoshi thought back on it. _Trip looks so handsome in that vest, the way it defines his broad shoulders and slim waist. It makes the shirt sleeves look fuller, like a pirate from ancient times_ Hoshi giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Trip looked down at her. Only not so far down, not in these heels. His gorgeous mouth was level with her eyes.

"I'll tell you later." Hoshi couldn't take her eyes off his mouth. She had had nothing to drink, yet felt quite tipsy. And excited. And apprehensive. She wanted this man, wanted him now.

Trip cleared his throat. He felt distinctly nervous. "Would you like to come in? It's not that late..." He trailed off as he realized he sounded desperate.

Hoshi smiled. "Thanks. I'd love to." Trip moved back to allow her to go first.

"Lights, 50%." His voice sounded too loud.

"Ooof." Hoshi sat down in one of the chairs. "Mind if I take off my shoes? I can't believe we can travel faster than light but not create a pair for heels that don't make your feet hurt after two hours. Ahhh, that's better." Hoshi wiggled her toes as she tucked them underneath her.

Trip was starting to unbutton the vest. "Not if you don't mind me taking off this vest. Do your feet hurt? Can I rub them for you?" He felt something stir low in his loins.

"Aww, and you looked so handsome in that vest." Hoshi laughed as she unfolded her legs. Her pulse raced as he sat on the floor and reached for her foot. _Dear God_ she thought as his touch sent warmth up her leg and grew in her belly.

"Oh really?" Trip laughed back as he began stroking her insole. He kept his eyes on Hoshi's face as her head tipped back against the chair. His eyes moved to the column of her throat; he wished his lips could do the same.

"That's what I was giggling about in the corridor," she said, sighing with delight. "I thought you looked like a pirate, with the tight vest and billowy sleeves." Hoshi groaned as he moved to the other foot. Her legs were beginning to feel like rubber.

Trip watched Hoshi's breasts strain the fabric of her dress as her breathing became more rapid and shallow. _She does want me._ He felt his cock stir as he realized at least half of his feelings were returned. His hands seem to move of their own volition up to her calves, gently kneading the muscles as he worked out the knots caused by almost four hours in heels. Trip realized his own breathing had become fast and shallow, matching Hoshi's.

Hoshi closed her eyes. Trip's hands felt so good on her feet. _Those stupid heels. They're great for looking sexy, but murder on your feet!_ Hoshi groaned as Trip's thumbs found a knot. _Ok, maybe heels aren't that bad, if they get you this._ Hoshi let her mind wander as Trip massaged her calves. She knew Trip wanted her, but not sure how much, or far he wanted to go with it. She wanted it all. She moaned as her imagination had Trip's hands moving higher. Hoshi gasped as her head went up and her eyes snapped open. It wasn't her imagination; Trip's hands were stroking the insides of her thighs.

Trip couldn't stop if he wanted to. His eyes still on her face, his hands had found their way to the insides of her thighs. Hoshi looked at him with passion-glazed eyes. "Hoshi," Trip hoarsely whispered he name as he knelt before the chair. "Darlin', please." Trip reached for her.

Hoshi watched Trip come closer. She could see the pleading in his eyes and hear it in his voice. "Trip," she whispered back as one hand cupped her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist.

Trip pulled her forward so her breasts were pressed against his shoulders, her hips to his waist, and her legs curled around his back. "Hoshi, don't make me beg." His eyes held hers, wouldn't let her go.

"No, Trip." Trip felt as if someone had kicked him in the chest. _She doesn't want me_ He suddenly realized she was still speaking. "You'll never have to beg."

Hoshi felt Trip's hard abdomen against her clitoris, his collarbone against her nipples. The sensations were driving her wild. Trip suddenly reached for her face, pulling it down to his. Hoshi moaned against his lips, his tongue searching for hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head to prevent him from moving. Trip's hands roamed over her back, one coming up to slide her dress' strap off her shoulder. Hoshi shivered, relaxing her hands. Trip's mouth followed his fingers down her shoulder. "Trip, Trip..." She pushed him back.

At first, Trip couldn't tell what was happening, but the pressure on his chest finally made it through his passion-clouded brain. Breathing deeply, Trip looked up at her. "Hoshi...if you don't want to..." He was cut off as Hoshi kissed him quick. "I want to, Trip. It's been awhile, I was overwhelmed." She gasped as he stood up, her legs still wrapped around his waist. "Ok," he grinned, "let's go slow tonight." Trip gradually let Hoshi slide down.

Hoshi brought her hand up to touch Trip's face before she reached back to unzip her dress.

"Let me do that, darlin. I've been wanting to for the longest time." Trip reached around her and slowly brought the zipper down as she started unbuttoning his shirt. The dress slithered off her before she had a chance to finish. Hoshi felt a rush of different emotions in facing Trip naked for the first time. Almost naked. The dress had its own bra, and Liz had convinced her that to get the right look, she needed a thong. Hoshi had blushed, but relented. She shivered a bit as Trip just stared at her. He finally reached out one hand and traced her collarbone in, then went down between her breasts, past her naval, stopping at the top of her thong.

Trip looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't have guessed you were the type for these." He grinned as he tugged upward on them. Hoshi gasped as the tugs rubbed the fabric against her. "Liz convinced me they suited the dress better." Trip pulled her closer. "I think they suit _you_ better," he whispered across her mouth. Hoshi reached for his shirt.

"I think you are extremely over-dressed. Hold still. It's my turn." Hoshi tugged the tails of his shirt out of his pants, the fabric sliding past Trip's fully erect cock almost sending him to his knees. Hoshi smiled and moved in closer to slip the shirt off his shoulders. "Mmmmm. You taste good." Her tongue went out to lick his chest. Her hands working on his belt, her tongue skated across his nipples. "Nice," she murmured, biting a hard nub as his pants dropped. Trip kicked off his pants. Hoshi smiled. "I do like a boxer man," grabbing the waistband and now pulling him closer.

"Shut up and kiss me," Trip growled before covering her mouth with his own. His tongue searched out her own before he started nibbling her lower lip. "Got to get rid of this." Trip pulled off her thong, his mouth moving lower, down her neck, to the tops of her breasts before he buried his face in the patch between her legs. He breathed in and whispered "Oh Hoshi...You're so beautiful...I've waited so long..."

Hoshi knelt down with him, taking his face in her hands, giving him a long deep kiss. "Your turn." She pulled at the waistband of his boxers, holding onto them as he stood up. "Talk about beautiful," she whispered in return, touching the wet tip of his cock. "Hoshi..." Trip groaned. He reached for her. As Hoshi stood up, her tongue traced the ridge along the bottom of his cock. "Hoshi!" Trip hauled her to her feet and kissed her savagely.

"Trip...I can't wait...please..." Hoshi cried. Trip lifted her over to his bunk and laid her down.

"Hoshi..." he gazed into her eyes.

"Now Trip, now." Hoshi kissed him as he entered her. She moaned into his mouth as he started moving. Trip could feel her muscles rhythmically tighten around him as he thrust faster. Hoshi threw her head back as her cries grew louder. Trip traced her throat with kisses, ending up at the hollow at the bottom. She arched her back one last time, whispering 'Trip'. Her soft voice calling his name was enough to push him over the edge. "Oh Gawd, Hoshi..." he cried out, burying his face further into her neck and shuddering with his own release.

Trip rested himself on his arms above her, breathing hard and nuzzling her neck. Hoshi laughed and kissed him. He laughed back and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. "Oh darlin'. My own sweet Hoshi." He kissed her again and she laid his head down on his chest. "Hoshi?" Trip rubbed her back. "Hmmm?" she answered. "Hoshi...I love you." Trip looked down at her, sleeping soundly. Sighing, he kissed her head and went to sleep himself.


End file.
